


Far From Home

by 25 dimensions (PlasticCalifornia)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticCalifornia/pseuds/25%20dimensions
Summary: 去年给gareth的生贺17.07.19 for 16.07.19
Relationships: Aaron Ramsey/Gareth Bale, Gareth Bale/Aaron Ramsey





	Far From Home

“嘿Gareth，生日快乐。”  


他把这条消息打在对话框里扫视了一遍，按下回车发送出去。  


他在微光满室的清晨里醒来时把一个温和圆满的梦抛之脑后，他昨晚睡得很好。每时每刻正在生产着意大利三分之一巧克力的城市虽然不足以让人一眼沦陷，但就像方块巧克力一样它美妙而不失棱角，都灵是个适合工作的地方。——不知道是谁说的，但肯定有人说过。Aaron并不习惯费心于脑子里冒出的这种寻根问底的想法。  


昨天傍晚他势必是一副义正辞严的神色告诉家人要去给朋友买礼物，在Colleen点了点头没有准备问更多什么的时候走出了门，其实那时候他也不知道出来这一趟究竟是为了干什么。他们已经有这么多，这么多年没有在一起度过他们的生日了，这样想着他心下不自觉地数了数，因为不停地重复着年份前面的“twenty”感到心烦而数了几个就放弃了。  


他怀念北伦敦的日子，就像他今夏同阿森纳告别时一样，明知毫无用处却始终像棵寄生藤蔓一样扎根心底。 _从前他要用坚守，现在需要是怀念了。_  


但据他的亲身体验这些无可奈何的东西只会在深夜时分和半醉半醒的时候缠上他毫不讲理，多数时候阳光和清澈空气充足的城市刚好能让这个本就更容易适应的人露出笑容，至于聚会喝酒五成醉，倒头就睡最好。  


他对人应该往前看这句话有着充足的信仰，况且他还记得记者将话筒举在他面前问的足以让全世界笑一阵子的问题，“除了欧冠，可以和Ronaldo一起踢球和更多的钱以外，还有什么吸引你去尤文图斯”，比垃圾桶里的感情还要无用。  


而他确信他像那些人翻着他转会的相关消息一样关注过那人。这算得了什么？新闻媒体和社交网站哪个更有趣在Aaron眼里自有答案，就像他无数次从一晃而过的镜头中看到那人低着头看手机，无数次在心里嘀咕难道他眼睛里装了铁屑他的手机屏幕是磁铁。  


如果不是那个男人正在场上比赛——他还真的有过探究一下他的表情细微变化的冲动——哦不，以后我们就是队友了，他给大脑补充了一句， _CristianoRonaldo。_  


好吧，他只是单纯觉得在新闻评论里骂人比跑到别人发言底下去骂好得多，虽然这是公理。  


Aaron仔细想了想他究竟有没有想过这一天，一半有一半没有，他说不清是哪一半。总之六年前他的生日是他第一次用社交app的对话框给他送祝福，他以为会被埋没在突如其来的信息爆炸里，但当他看到回复时发现只不过是在他发出去之后的几分钟。  


以后的六年都是。从今往后也是。 _当初的第一份合同签了六年。_  


他深吸了一口气。他也不知道他在紧张些什么，毕竟这些年他送过的礼物从一本正经的西装领带到莫名其妙的印字T恤无所不有，有一回是一款威士忌酒的1:1逼真模型摆件，液体部分透光的材料效果甚至就跟真的一样。我知道你不喜欢喝酒，他一脸无辜地坦言，但我实在是太喜欢它了。  


他知道这话即使是假的他也会信，但是真的，他觉得他不需要拿什么担保。  


那么久了。他的脸和Gareth对他的信任是他这辈子迄今最自信的两件事，前者明眼人一看便知，后者曾经在故土的阳光，东欧的雪天，法兰西的盛夏里无数次从记忆深处把他唤醒。那些日子从香槟或起泡酒的泡沫里悄然溜走，他们在泡沫里一年一年往前追溯，南安普顿和阿森纳的红白色，  


_你没有因为这个惹恼你的热刺队友吗？  
_

_哦我的上帝，在我为你和Theo加油之后才算是真的惹恼了，_  


还有就是他们都属于威尔士。  


_10号是整支队伍核心的号码，Aaron。  
_

_你为什么不选7呢，17是7的预备号，我听过这种说法。  
_

_嘿，我小时候就开始说我是吉格斯这种话了，那时候你什么都可以说，不是么？_  


有一次他们把一半绿一半白印着威尔士红龙的国旗搭在Chris头上，丝毫不管这人正在接受采访而他们正面对着镜头，然后在看回放时不出预料地被自己和对方蠢到。  


他有时候自作聪明地想，如果不是他必须要，也一定会一直一直和那人见面的话，他也完全不会一直想着他，毕竟归根究底他也根本没什么，是个有点温柔，有点倔强，有点硬气也有点内向，认真跑起来他永远也跟不上的左边锋，——啊，也许早就是右边锋了。 _但他跑不过博尔特，虽然我也跑不过。_  


但事实就是无论他们从前身处北伦敦的冤家对头尚且年轻气盛有架随时可以上门打，还是日后只有临近国际比赛日才能见上一面， _虽然实际上是一直见着面，_ 他们不约而同地把完好无损地回到国家队看作一种约定。天知道那人在六周没有参与比赛后终于出现在欧预赛赛场上而那时他正在养伤，就这样算上欧联杯决赛他目睹了三场沉重的败绩。  


_“世界杯还是欧冠？”“世界杯。”_  


他不敢四年四年地累加他，他们的年龄，人总不希望让自己过得太没有希望，但事实是今天往后他就三十岁了，虽然今天，明天或者后天并不意味着什么。  


他穿行在细碎而密集的光灯间，天鹅绒衬底的柜台上玻璃强烈的反光让他从远处几乎看不清任何东西，虽然凭直觉他猜测着那里放的东西应该同这些光灯一样晃眼。那些女孩子们真的会被晃住的东西，项链，手环，耳钉或者戒指。  


他停了下来。  


他想起来，那是多久以前了，久到脑海里的声音还是细细的少年音。在跑道边的草丛里他曾翻出过一小片弯曲的长条状铁片，一面光亮得刺眼另一面却布满了铁锈，他把棕红色的锈迹在运动服的边角擦了很久，最后还有浅浅的一层完全擦不掉。  


_嘿你在干什么呢Aaron，_ 那人跑出去一段距离发现他没有跟上又折返回来，明明刚才休息过了，他话还没有说完就被Aaron闪着真诚之光的眼睛打断了。  


_把你的手给我。_  


他照做了。这个，他把弯成一个环的铁片戴到他的手指上，我觉得很好看！不等对方说话，他用手指了指上面的一个小凹槽， _我现在还买不起钻石，就用卡迪夫的阳光给你做一个吧。_  


于是他把他的手举起来，拉着他转到太阳刚好可以照到正中央的位置，指指亮闪闪的光点冲他露出一个二十八颗牙齿的笑。 _你知道这意味着什么吗Gareth，_ 他看着那人眯起眼看他做的礼物的神态认真眨了眨眼，那人于是转过头看着他。  


他说， _意味着我们会永远，永远在一起的，_ 他说这话的时候满脑子也是卡迪夫的阳光。  


意味着什么？他想起那人在上个月初的国家队训练里被抓拍到的照片，他不知道是该为这个比几年前低调了不少的戒指庆幸还是什么。在他没有邀请其他人参加的婚礼的消息下果然还是一样的话，他只看了几条就关掉了。  


他忽然在想人总是要逐渐年长的，梦总是会醒的，一个人毕生注定要经历的事全都是一定要发生的。这一切顺理成章得就像是他选择尤文图斯，或者他已经在某个柜台前站了很久而店员正以一种无以描述的眼神看着他。  


他买下了那枚开口的光面戒指，把它连同盒子丢在副驾驶座上定定看了很久，然后启动汽车。  


他把车停进车位，开门下车之前打开手机屏幕看了一眼，界面是他点开的那个对话框。他在想说点什么，想了足够久以至于Colleen打来电话问他什么时候回家吃饭，他回答一会儿就上楼然后开门走了出去，这个晚上就开始与那人无关。  


手机屏幕很快亮了起来。“谢谢你Aaron，现在感觉怎么样？”  


他不知道那人想问什么，但他觉得一切都挺好的，于是他就这么说了。消息发出去之后他的手指在键入框里停顿了一下，“我有礼物给你”这句话打了一半就被他匆忙删掉了，他知道现在一切的一切都应该继续这样好下去，而无知的孩童该死的梦和梦想都应该被掐断。 _指的是我，和我们自己。_  


但是他觉得不那么好着的东西应该被改变一下，比如虽然都灵的夜生活在太阳都没落下去的七点就预备开始而马德里的时间点在远一些的地方大多数人都在睡觉，不过他也没在用马德里的日程就是了。  


于是趁着那人还没有回复什么只有形式意义的emoji之前他重新打了一句话上去，——删掉了又一次的冲动，他最后说有时间回卡迪夫一趟吧，我想在那里见一面。  


如果有机会，或者说一定有，他把手机放下仰躺在床上长出一口气。 _要把那个东西埋回那里。_


End file.
